


City of Dreams

by outofthedeck



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: And I love having two strangers meet in the worst possible way, Because we all love backstories, But they don't get too bad, Gen, here you go you 40 fic fandom enjoy, meetings, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthedeck/pseuds/outofthedeck
Summary: They all meet Bull in order, and they all get a new job in order. See how the TAC team came to be, and where they would be if it weren't for the suave, arrogant boss they all know and love.(First meeting fic)





	1. Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I LOVE backstories, and I have so many headcannons about these characters. So here you go
> 
> enjoy this comma filled mess

Benny was the first one Bull met. It was a few months after he and Lizzie started dating. Bull was dropping Lizzie off at home when they met. Benny had heard much about the mysterious man his sister was dating, and now he can put a face to it. And a non-biased description. The man,  Jason, had just kissed Lizzie goodnight, Benny decided now was a good time to embarrass his sister. 

 

Jason was tall. Like, holy shit tall. He towered over the both of them, and he sure as shit wasn’t uncomfortable about that. He also like to stare. Benny noticed this in the way his eyes bore into him, almost like he was reading his very center. But Benny didn’t waver. He stalked right up the the giant and stood his ground, staring right back in the glare he  _ knew  _ he inherited from his mom. And mamá was terrifying sometimes. 

 

“I don’t like him.” He said over his shoulder, eyes never leaving Bull, who just smiled.

 

“Well, if it means anything: likewise.” Can take a joke. Good. He didn’t want Liz dating some schluck with a stick up his ass.  

 

“Oh, great. You’re dating a smart-ass. Because we always need more smart-asses in this family” Benny said eventually. He finally turned to Lizzie and smiled. “But we all know who’s your favourite.” Lizzie just rolled her eyes and kissed Bull goodnight. 

 

“Okay, baby brother. I’m going to bed. Play nice!” She said, pointing a finger at both before heading inside. Jason looked at Benny, who held a hand out. 

 

“Benny Colóne.” Bull took his hand.

 

“Jason Bull.” The stare was back. 

 

“Pleasure.” But Benny just stared right on back. 

  
  


***

Benny just looked at the phone. What the hell was that? He just wanted to know where Jason was, but when he called his sister and asked, she’d suddenly thrown a fit. He couldn't get a word in. He could barely  _ understand  _ it. But he did make out one word.

 

Divorce. Shit.

 

They’d just gotten married like six months ago! How they already break it off? Benny grabbed his coat and his car keys, fully meaning to drive over to their house and ask Liz just what the hell happened. But as soon as the ignition was on, he decided not to. Liz was in a bad mood, and Benny knew her. She had a bad habit of spinning a tale to make herself the victim. So Benny pulled out of his apartment’s parking lot, and drove to a bar.  
  
  


As soon as he pulled up and saw the Benz out front, Benny knew he was in the right place. Only one person would drive a Mercedes Benz out here and leave it...yep. Unlocked. Benny sighed as he closed his friend’s car door and walked inside. 

 

It was a popular bar, mostly for tourists. But it was damn near midnight, and at this hour, only the locals hang out. And there was one local who was easy to spot. Always in a perfectly tailored suit. 

 

As Benny walked over to Jason, he could smell the whiskey. Jason always liked the good stuff, and it wasn’t like he was hurting for money at the moment. 

 

“I’ll take what he’s having.” He said to the bartender as he sat down. Jason just gave him a side-eye and downed the drink. 

 

“What are you doing here, Benny?” Jason’s voice wasn’t slurring, so he didn’t have  _ too _ much to drink yet. 

 

“Came to see a friend. Ask how the marriage is going?” Judging by Jason’s face, wrong thing to say.

 

“So you know?” It was phrased more like a statement. 

 

“Yeah.” Benny tried to make sound as pitiful as possible. He knows Jason hates pity, but it’s better than accidentally sounding angry. 

 

Jason snorted bitterly and waved the bartender over, even though he was coming over anyways with Benny’s drink. “So, you here to fight me? Defend your sister’s honor?” 

 

“No, Jason. I’m here to see if you’re alright.” 

 

“Bullshit. Why would you take my side. She’s your sister. I’m just a guy you met eight months ago.” Benny was getting frustrated.

 

“Dammit Bull, I’m here because I know my sister! I know what she can do, and what she’s  _ willing _ to do!” The two fell silent. “What’d she take?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Everything.” Jason replied, just as quietly. 

 

“Damn. You got a place to stay?” Jason shook his head no. 

 

“Didn’t you just recently get laid off?” Benny shrugged.

 

“Yeah but I’ve got a few interviews tomorrow, so.” Jason stood up suddenly and grabbed his jacket. 

 

“Scrap them. You’ve got a better job offer.” 

 

Benny stood up too. “Yeah, what’s that?” The two turned and went to leave.   
  


“How would you like to be a counselor for TAC?” Jason smiled at Benny.

 

“Your company? You mean the one that’s damn near bankrupt because you keep taking on free clients?” Jason just waved him off. 

 

“Yeah, that one. We need one.” Jason looked at Benny. “I need one.” Benny sighed.

 

“Alright, fine. But I expect regular pay.” Jason pumped his fist excitedly, then walked over to his car. Benny, however, was having none of that. “Woah woah woah. You are not driving home like that.” Benny walked over to the driver’s side and pushed Bull put of the way. 

  
  


“Woah, like what?” Benny just point at the passenger side. Jason, of course, walked over and got in. Benny finally climbed in too. 

 

“Drunk, Bull. You’re not driving home  _ drunk. _ ”

 

“But what about your car?” They both looked at the piece of shit car Benny was driving, then back at each other. 

 

“It’ll be fine. We can pick it up tomorrow.” The drive home was peaceful. They watched the lights from New York City off in the distance while a thought popped into Benny’s head. “Huh, so that means your gonna be my boss.” He looked over at Bull, who was smiling back at him. Well, more like  _ smirking _ . “Do I have to call you Doctor Bull, then?”

 

“I think so.” 

 


	2. Marissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa Morgan had a nice career going. So why did the card in her pocket draw to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give each and every one of you permission to murder me in any way you wish for the slow (if it can be called that) update
> 
> enjoy.

 

Marissa was just done with guys in general. Her date never showed up, her boss is a major dick, and almost every male client she ever had was distrustful with her work. (Even though she does the best work in the office, if she does say so herself.)

 

The table at the little cafe was lonely, but as soon as the strange man sat down, she realized that it wasn’t  _ that  _ lonely. 

 

“Nice day, innit?” He asked, sitting down with a sigh and looking at the blue sky. She realized then, her coffee wasn’t strong enough for how her day was going.

 

“If you don’t leave immediately, I will mace you.” She said, hoping he won’t call her bluff. She usually didn’t carry mace with her, confident enough that her basic training will be enough. But this man was at least 6’ and all muscle. And he was staring at her. 

 

“You’re bluffing.” Shit. “About what, I’m not too sure.” They locked eyes for a second, and as she was trying to devise a way out, she realized something.

 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘about what’?” 

 

“You’re lying about something, but about the mace, or the bodily harm I don’t know. It’s possible you don’t have mace because you don’t actually want to hurt anyone, or you don’t have it because you think that usually you can take someone on in a fight. But right now, you’re scared. I’m bigger than you, and you have nothing to defend yourself with. So, you’re trying to find a way...out” He said the last part as if it were a passing thought as he looked around the street corner. There were lots of people out today, but not too many cars on the street. 

 

“What? How did you-” She was struck dumb for a second. This was something she’s only saw on TV, on those stupid proverbial cop shows that are never accurate.  “What do you want?” She decided to cut to the chase. 

 

He laughed for a second before looking at her again. “Well, you’re a beautiful woman, who just got stuck up on a date,” How dare he? Marissa started to get even more angry. He has no right to just sit down and start ins- “And, the man at your six o'clock has been giving you a look that I don’t like nor trust.” Marissa turned around and, sure enough, there was a man who looked away when he saw both her and the man across from her staring at him. She silently chastised herself for not being more careful. 

 

“So you’re my knight in shining armour?” She asked dryly. He laughed again. 

 

“Maybe, maybe not. My name is Jason.”  _ Jason _ smiled and held out his hand. Marissa took it. 

 

“Marissa.” She said. “How did you know all that stuff? About me, I mean?” He leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

 

“Well, funny story. I’m a psychologist that specializes in trial science. I use body language and biometric signs to determine the mindset of the jury.”

 

“Oh, so you cheat the system?”

 

“Not so much. We tell a narrative that helps the client. We do not lie.”

 

Marissa bought for a second, then took a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Tell me more.”

 

***

 

The man's card felt heavy in her pocket as she walked away from her office. It's been a few weeks since they last talked, and she has to admit, she's interested. 

 

Well she better be, since she just quit her old job.

 

It’s not like she  _ hated _ her old job, she just couldn’t take the creepy boss and the constant berating of her abilities. 

 

The man, Doctor Jason Bull, said he had a small company that’s hiring. But what if they aren’t hiring anymore? It’s been over a month since they last talked. The doctor probably doesn’t even remember her. But there weren’t exactly many jobs for neurolinguistics out there, and she was out of options. 

 

She took the small, blue card out of her dress’ pocket. The lettering on it shined back a beautiful silver, and the number was imprinted in her mind. She’s memorised it by now, but this was it. She wanted to get it right. She flipped open her old phone and dialed the number. The charming voice picked up after only a couple of rings. 

 

“Doctor Bull.” 

 

“Doctor Bull? This is Marissa Morgan. I’m calling about that job you talked about.”


End file.
